Mi secreto
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Tengo un secreto, tal vez desees saber cual es, lo único que te puedo decir es que si te encuentras con el lobo feroz no te asustes puede ser que hayas encontrado tu verdadero guardián. AU, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**1- Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, la historia es de mi completa autoría :)**

**2- No autorizo que se copien mis historias sin mi consentimiento, si deseas adaptarlas o utilizarlas en alguna parte por favor me avisas.**

**3- Este OS esta dedicado a mi prima Katherine, espero que le guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño por tu cumpleaños, se que esta un poco atrasado el regalo pero dicen por ahí que la intención es la que cuenta^^**

**4- Siento si hay palabras mal editadas o me faltan tildes, pero ya saben que uno siempre comete errores, solo espero sepan disculparme :)**

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

Tengo un secreto, uno que nadie sabe ni sospecha. Es mi secreto más oscuro, uno que protegeré con mi vida. Vivo en la afueras del pueblo, un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda. Los habitantes de este lugar son muy supersticiosos, creen en cosas mágicas y todo eso. Sé que suena extraño que en tiempos modernos aun se crea que magia, pero por sobre todo en seres mitológicos. Desde pequeña me han enseñado que debo tener miedo de estos seres mitológicos, pero jamás lo he hecho.

Siempre me decía mi mamá que no conversara con extraños, que no los siguiera al bosque, pero debo decir que no soy buena siguiendo las reglas. Sobre todo cuando lo conocí a él, yo tenía alrededor de 6 años y mi mamá me había pedido que fuera a dejarle al abuelo un poco de mermelada, además de unas verduras del huerto.

Estaba a mitad de camino de la casa de mi abuelo que vivía en las afueras del pueblo, cercano al bosque, cuando me encontré con él, un niño de más o menos mi edad, tal vez tendría siete u ocho años.

No lo supe con exactitud en esos momentos, pero me quede impresionada al ver sus ojos color chocolate, eran tan intensos que me pillaron por sorpresa, su cabello de color café oscuro, se veía todo enmarañado, pero en realidad logré notar que su pelo era demasiado rebelde como para permanecer peinado.

Nos quedamos viendo sin mover un músculo, yo lo observaba con curiosidad, no sabía que además de mi abuelo había otra familia viviendo en las afueras del pueblo. Él me observaba como midiendo la clase de peligro que representaba, como si fuera a encerrarlo o algo por el estilo.

Quien pensaría que una niña pequeña con dos coletas, un vestido rosa y una pequeña capa de color rojo, serían peligrosas. Pero por el ceño fruncido de él, tenía toda la impresión de que me analizaba detenidamente. Cuando determino que no representaba peligro alguno, se presento, su nombre era Shaoran Li, me pareció un nombre bonito, sobre todo por el significado de él, "_pequeño lobo"_, me dijo que vivía cerca del bosque porque su familia era naturalista, además de que siempre les pareció a su familia más seguro vivir en el bosque.

A pesar de lo que mi mamá me había advertido, me fui tranquilamente con él a jugar, desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables, pero siempre jugábamos a escondidas en el bosque, lejos de las miradas de los demás. Siempre me llamo la atención de que no me presentara a su familia, o verlo en el colegio y siempre que nos veíamos era en el bosque, eran pequeñas cosas que siempre me llamaron la atención.

Pero cuando cumplí los trece años él no apareció como en un mes, fue justo en ese mes que oí el aullido de un lobo, pero su aullido a pesar de que a la gente del pueblo le pareció algo aterrador y empezaron a hablar de sus tontas supersticiones con respecto de los hombre lobo, me pareció un tanto triste, parecía que sufría. Cuando le dije eso a mi mamá me dijo que eran ideas mías, que ese tipo de seres no tienen corazón, no sienten dolor, ni pena, nada.

A pesar de las palabras de mi mamá, no le creí para nada, porque algo en mi interior me decía que no eran ciertas, que había algo que me llamaba. Cuando pasaron dos meses sin verlo me empecé a preocupar, no le quería decir a mi mamá lo que pasaba, porque me castigaría por entablar amistad con un extraño. Más que amistad, para mí ya era amor, un amor adolescente que florería cada vez con más fuerza en mí. Por eso decidí ir a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta, no esperaría, necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien.

Al adentrarme en el bosque, me empecé a inquietar, jamás había estado en lo profundo del bosque, por suerte me había equipado con una mochila. En ella había puesto lo necesario, un botiquín por si estaba herido, comida por si le faltaba, agua para mí, una linterna, también llevaba puesto mi abrigo para protegerme del frío de la noche. Era indispensable saber si Shaoran se encontraba bien o no, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y no podría dejar las cosas así como así.

Cuando llegue a la parte más profunda, me empecé a sentir observada, llegué a sentir un escalofrío por toda mi espalda. No sabía que era pero se sentía el peligro de estar aquí en la oscuridad del bosque, de repente en la espesura del bosque vi el brillo de dos ojos, unos ojos amarillos que no dejaban de observarme. Sentí que los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, hasta los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron del miedo.

No me movería de allí, sabía que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que la bestia que me observaba me atrapara antes de poder correr. De repente veo como esos ojos se van acercando hasta que me dejan ver a un enorme lobo, de color negro, la observaba fijamente. Era algo inusual, sobre todo por el tamaño del lobo, ella sabía que eran mucho más pequeños, el lobo luego de observarme atentamente comienza a dar vueltas alrededor mío.

Me sentía incomoda, ya que el lobo no dejaba de mirarme, hasta que de un momento a otro me acorralo contra un gran árbol, sentí como el pánico se apoderaba de mi. Hasta que no estuvo a centímetros mío, no pude dejar de temblar, de un momento a otro sentí como me olfateaba, al abrir mis ojos que sin darme cuenta había cerrado, note que los ojos de aquel lobo habían cambiado, ya no eran amarillos, sino que eran de color café, hasta me dio la impresión de que era humanos más que de animal.

Seguía viendo sus ojos, se veían tan humanos que hasta me hacía dudar, no podían ser ojos humanos, era una bestia, mi mente ya me estaba pasando la factura. El miedo hacía que viera cosas raras, hasta que escuche un _"Sakura"_, me paralice, no podía ser que él me hubiera hablado, los animales no hablan o ¿sí? Era algo completamente loco, estar tanto tiempo allí en el bosque me estaba haciendo mal de la cabeza, hasta podría afirmar que el miedo hace que veamos cosas que no son reales.

Pero nuevamente volví a escuchar en mi mente mi nombre, provenía de él, el lobo que me estaba acorralando me hablaba, como podía ser eso. Empecé a sentir que el pánico me atacaba de nuevo, porque esto me demostraba que lo que la gente decía era real, pero no podía ser. Mi parte racional me decía que esto era una mala pasada de mi mente, que no podía ser cierto.

Pero cambio cuando él volvió a hablar, "_Sakura que haces aquí, debes irte, corres peligro"_, como me conocía el en primer lugar, que quería decir con que corría peligro. Se supone que él era la bestia de la que debería temer, pero no era así, sentía que lo conocía, como si fuera alguien muy cercano a mí, sus ojos eran los que más me hacían dudar.

Hasta que empecé a asociar sus ojos con los de otra persona,_"Shaoran"_, sus ojos, el lobo tenía los ojos de Shaoran, su forma de mirarme. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que el lobo era mi Shaoran, solo pude alargar mi mano para acariciarlo y susurrar su nombre.

―Shaoran por fin te encuentro. Sabía que no podías haber desaparecido.

Él solamente acerco su cabeza a mi mano y me dejo hacerle cariño, fue un momento mágico porque al fin había descubierto el porqué de vivir él y su familia en el bosque. Tenían que esconderse para evitar que la gente descubra su secreto, me empezó a contar como sucedió todo, que él era un lobo de nacimiento, que su transformación se completaba cuando cumpliera los quince años.

Era esa la razón de su desaparición, no quería hacerme daño, pero yo sabía que jamás podría dañarme, sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón de adolescente que nunca sería lastimada por él.

Desde ese día nos volvimos mucho más cercanos, jamás dejaba que la gente se acercara mucho por esa zona, siempre evitaba que me siguieran o llamar mucho la atención. Cuando mi abuelo murió decidí ocupar su casa, allí sería mucho más fácil que él me pudiera visitar o que yo fuera a visitarlo.

Se preguntan cómo, pues claro, tengo una forma de andar por el bosque sin que los demás habitantes intenten atacarme, saben que enfrentan graves consecuencias si lo hacen, porque el lobo feroz existe, está entre ustedes, pero por sobre todo el lobo feroz tiene una dueña y esa soy yo.

Si alguna vez pasan por el pueblo llamado Tomoeda y deciden dar un paseo por el bosque no se preocupen que no serán atacado, pero si llegan a ver una mujer con una larga capa roja, esa soy yo que voy a visitar a mi lobo feroz.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno este OS lo vengo a dejar como regalo de cumpleaños para mi prima Katherine del GE, espero que les guste y sobre todo a ella, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño :)...Les aviso que pronto actualizaré **Encontrada** se viene bueno ese capitulo, espero que estén atentas ;)...Feliz cumple atrasado prima Katherine, espero te guste mi humilde regalo :)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me agregan al Facebook como Sofista, mi nueva cuenta, allí tendré álbumes de fotos para algunos fics y subiré mis actualizaciones por ese medio también para quienes me siguen^^


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, la historia es de mi completa autoría :)**

**2- No autorizo que mis historias sean adaptadas sin mi consentimiento, si desean usarla en otro lugar por favor deben pedir mi autorización.**

**3- Prima espero que te guste esta otra parte, creo que la recomendación de escribir la parte de Shaoran fue adecuada, espero no te moleste y ojala te guste^^.**

* * *

**Shaoran POV:**

Todos tenemos secretos, unos más que otros, yo tengo uno muy grande, difícil de explicar y peligroso. Soy un hombre lobo, uno de nacimiento, siempre pensé que estaría solo, que no podría tener amigos, que me tocaría estar merodeando por el bosque en soledad. No quería acercarme a la gente, porque a pesar de mi corta edad en ese tiempo, ya sabía que no podría hacer una vida normal. Jamás podría condenar a una mujer a estar conmigo porque ella tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso.

Pero la conocí a ella e internamente sabía que estaríamos juntos siempre. Aun recuerdo haberla visto con sus pequeñas coletas, su capa roja, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos de un intenso color verde, parecían dos bellas esmeraldas. Desde ese momento ella me tuvo a sus pies, a pesar de que tuve que mantenerme frío o distante. No quería perderla, quería que fuéramos amigos por siempre, era lo único que aspiraba a tener de ella. Mi madre siempre actuó como mi confidente, ella me apoyaba y me daba ánimos para seguir con nuestra amistad.

Ella siempre se escaba al bosque para estar conmigo, a pesar de las advertencias de su mamá, ella no las tomaba en cuenta. Cuando cumplí los quince, pude transformarme, cuando lo hice me aleje de ella, no quería que me tuviera miedo, no quería perderla. La amaba pero me daba miedo no poder controlar el lobo en mi interior, así que tome la mejor decisión, en esos momento era la mejor que yo encontré, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de ella.

Dos meses sin verla fueron un completo tormento, cada célula de mi cuerpo quería verla y reclamarla como mía. Fueron dos meses de completa tortura para mi, hasta que una noche me empezó a llegar un aroma dulce, un aroma muy familiar, se parecía mucho al de ella, quería creer que mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas al igual que mi olfato. Pero el olor a cerezos que emanaba de su cuerpo era inconfundible, era ella, sola en el bosque. El temor de que algo le pasara fue más grande que olvide que aun seguía en mi forma de lobo.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudencial, me oculte para que ella no pudiera verme, se veía tan linda, estaba allí y algo me decía que me buscaba. Ella me estaba buscando, yo pensaba que ella ya me habría olvidado, pensar que algún muchacho del pueblo se fijara en ella me hacía querer despedazarlo, ella era mía. Pero no quería condenarla a la soledad, no quería alejarla de su familia, por eso permanecía oculto, pronto se cansaría y se iría.

No resulto como yo lo esperaba, se quedo y siguió con su plan de buscarme. Hasta que en un momento dado ella me sintió, como si tuviera una conexión conmigo. Solo atine a seguir mirándola, pero ella se percato de mi, se quedo quieta esperando alguna acción de mi parte. Decidí salir de mi escondite, pensé que saldría corriendo pero ella estaba paralizada, podía oler su miedo, di vueltas a su alrededor para poder verla bien, hasta que la acorrale en un árbol.

El tenerla tan cerca hacía añicos mi control, no pude controlar las ganas de oler su aroma tan delicioso y adictivo. Era tan embriagante tenerla cerca, hasta que ella abrió los ojos pude volver a deleitarme con sus bellos ojos, me encantaban, eran tan cristalinos, tan puros. No pude evitar llamarla por su nombre, mi mente solo dijo su nombre _"Sakura"_, no sé cómo pero ella entendió lo que le dije, vi el pánico que eso le causo, pero mi curiosidad por comprobar si era cierto que ella podía escucharme fue más fuerte, así que volvía a llamarla por su nombre.

Ella volvió a entender lo que le dije, eso significaba que ella me podía escuchar, podía entenderme en esta forma animal. Hasta que empecé a recordar que ella no debía estar aquí, otros podrían verla u olerla y no quería que ella fuera atacada. Solo pude decirle que se fuera que corría peligro aquí. Dudo un momento pero luego pude notar que empezaba a atar cabos, ella sabía que era yo, pero no vi miedo o pánico en sus ojos, solo la alegría de volver a verme. Pude escuchar su susurro que fue tan bajo pero para mis oídos fue muy claro.

― _Shaoran por fin te encuentro. Sabía que no podías haber desaparecido._

Luego de eso estiro su pequeña y delicada mano hacía mí como si tuviera miedo de que yo no la dejara tocarme. Pero yo sería capaz de traerle la luna con tal de hacerla feliz, solo deje que acercara su mano hacia mí, fue una caricia tan dulce y gentil que me dejo atrapado en sus redes. Ella me hacía sentir vivo, amado, sé que muchos pensaran que éramos muy jóvenes para sentir algo más que deseo o cariño, pero yo sabía que había encontrado a mi pareja ideal.

Desde ese día no nos separamos más, solamente para que ella fuera a su casa, luego de eso, su abuelo murió dejándole la casa del bosque a ella. Se fue a vivir allí, así que siempre estábamos juntos, ella era mi alma gemela, mi pareja para toda la vida. Se preguntarán cómo lo sé, pues los lobos tenemos una única pareja, si ella muere nosotros no volvemos a tomar otra pareja y si lo deseamos morimos con ella. Así que yo estaría atado a ella hasta el día de su muerte, luego de eso la seguiría al más allá para estar juntos por la eternidad.

Muchas veces me iba a visitar al bosque, para eso le pedí que usara una capa roja, así todos sabrían que ella me pertenece, que si alguien se atrevía a tocarla, sufriría la muerte más dolorosa y agonizante de sus vidas. Ella siempre me pertenecería, la hice mía en el bosque muchas veces, al igual que en su cabaña. Siempre dormíamos juntos, acurrucados uno junto al otro, la abrazaba para que nunca se fuera de mi lado.

Ahora que ella está esperando un hijo mío, quiero que se venga conmigo, juntos siempre, no quiero que siga viviendo en esa cabaña donde cualquiera puede hacerle daño. Sé que ella me seguiría donde le pidiera ir, pero esta vez quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. Quiero que se despida de su familia, para que después no sienta que la aleje de ellos. Me da miedo pensar que le pedirán que se quede, incluso podrían obligarla pero ella no se los permitirá, se preguntaran como lo sé. La razón está en que ella se dirige directo hacía mi, con sus brazos extendidos para un abrazo donde nunca la dejaré ir.

Ahora que estamos juntos nadie nos separara, sobre todo porque el pequeño que crece en su vientre será la prueba de nuestro amor. Si alguna vez ven un lobo de gran tamaño, tal vez sea yo, no intenten casarme porque tengo dueña y una muy peligrosa cuando se trata de proteger lo que es suyo, la dueña de mi corazón, Sakura mi amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí dejo la segunda parte, creo que me quedo bien y me gusta el final que tiene^^...le cambiaré el Rating, para que así quede mucho mejor^^...actualice encontrada, espero volver a hacer entre hoy y mañana, pero no aseguro nada, también veré si puedo actualizar **De vuelta otra vez a mi** **vida** Solo tenganme paciencia, que estoy obligando a mi musa a trabajar^^.

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a Facebook como **Sofista**, allí subiré fotos a los álbumes de algunas historias y además mis actualizaciones las podrán ver allí^^


End file.
